This invention is directed to a portable, battery operated alarm, and in particular to a personal alarm having a dual purpose handle thereon.
Battery operated personal alarms embodying an audible warning or horn are well known, and are provided in a number of various guises, for specific usages.
Owing to the particularized arrangements there is a tendency to provide unduly specialized models unsuited for more universal application.